Remus's Love
by Lucky Charm 911
Summary: not very good at summeries. Remus finds love, please R&R the story is much better than the summeryTHIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. First Years

Cira walked towards the barrier with her parents. It was the first year that she would be able to go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited but nervous all the same. Her parents had told her many stories of when they had been at Hogwarts, and how wonderful the castle was. However she could help but feel somewhat apprehensive about going to school. Cira was a witch but her family had insisted on living in a muggle town. While she had made friends easily, they had all been muggles. 

"Don't worry dear" said her mother, "You will be fine. Your such a nice little girl, you will make plenty of friends. Now go on and find somewhere to sit." Cira could tell her mother was trying to be helpful, but it wasn't totally working. Mrs. Thomas bent down to give her daughter a quick hug and then hurried her over to the train. 

Cira made her way onto the train and looked for an empty compartment. She finally found one at the very end of the train. She slid her bag off her shoulder and set it down on the bench across from her. _This is going to be a very long year._ she thought. 

After about a half an hour of staring out of the window, she started to here noises out in the corridor. She made her way over to the door and slid it open. She looked up the corridor and saw a brown hared boy walking back towards the corridor. She quickly went back to her seat and started to read her charms book. A few seconds later the boy from the corridor was standing in the doorway to her compartment. 

"Do you mind if I join you, every where else is full?" Cira nodded and the boy sat down across from her. "So, you a first year?" he looked over to Cira and she nodded. "Me too. I'm Remus Lupin. What's your name?"

"I'm Cira, Cira Thomas."

"Cool. Hey, what house do you think you will be in? I bet I'll be in Gryffindor, that's where my parents were." He continued to look over at Cira. She just smiled and went back to her reading. _Maybe she's just shy. Yeah, I'll bet that's it._ Remus had never flat out been ignored by someone he didn't know. Plenty of people back home ignored him but he had never been ignored by a complete stranger that he was trying to be nice to. Once again the door opened and two shaggy black hared boys walked in. They took seats on either side of Remus and they talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. 

Well let me know what you think of my first chapter! I hope that you all like it! I really like the name Cira, by the way. Anyways please leave a review it would make we very very happy!! See ya in the next chapter!!!!


	2. back to the castle, just a little bit ol...

Well I hope that you all like the next chapter! I had a lot of fun righting it so I hope that it is up to my normal standards!!! Tanks for my reviews!!

simone/misty: thanks for the review, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2

6th year

Cira walked onto the train and started to look for her friends. It had been all summer sense she had seen them. She looked through every compartment until she got to the every end one. It was empty. Where could they be. She knew that she was about ten minutes early but she had still sort of expected them to be here early as well. "Oh well. It wont be to much longer until they get here." Cira said to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Ok where are they. There is only another minute until the train pulls away. They had better hurry up. I should have expected this from James, Sirius, and Remus. But I wouldn't have never expected this from Lily. I thought she was supposed to be a prefect. Oh my god! Why didn't I think about this before. Lily and Remus are both prefects and they are going to have to sit in the front with the other prefects. But that still doesn't explain where the hell James and Sirius are. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As if on cue the door to her compartment opened and in walked in two of her closest friends, James Potter and Sirius Black. 

James looked over to her and smiled. "I should have know that you would be here early, Thomas." He waked over to her and gave her a welcoming hug. He was diffidently her closest friend after Lily. She had always been able to talk with James. They shared the same sense of humor. They both loved to make others laugh, and they both hated the Slytherins'. 

"It's good to see you James. How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was ok. My parents dragged me off on there vacation to America. Wasn't that exciting. I got back about a week ago. Just enough time for me to get to Diagon Alley and get all of my things packed. How about you?"

"Oh it was wonderful, except for the fact that I had almost no contact with my friends. I have been trying to get my parents to by me an owl but they seem to think that I can just send letters the old fashion way. But other than that, France and Italy were absolutely wonderful. The old Italian wizards and witches were simply fascinating. Besides you should have seen some of the joke shops that were in France. Oh My God! They were awesome!" Cira went over to her trunk and pulled out a huge bag of joke supplies. She set the bag down in front of James and Sirius. There mouths dropped! "There you go. I figured that the group could use a few new tricks. What do you think?"

Sirius looked from her and then back to the bag and then back to Cira. "Ci Ci these are awesome!"

"…simply unbelievable…"

" How did you get all of these?"

"I cant wait to start using some of these on slimy old Snape."

"So you like them then? Good. So where is everyone else? I haven't seen them at all."

Snape looked up and then looked to James. "Lily, you know, is a prefect so she told us that she would be around after patrol. And Remus was also made a prefect again so he is probably with her. Peter is…"

"I don't really care where Peter is and you know that Sirius. Anyways, have all of you come up with your back to school prank for the year yet?"

James looked at her, as if asking, _What is it about Peter that you don't like? _Cira sat and listened as James, with some help from Sirius, launched into a full description of what they planed to do to the Slytherins, mainly Snape. She didn't know why she disliked Peter so much, she just didn't trust him. She had never liked him, and that was so unlike her. She got along with everyone. Just from the moment she met Peter, she couldn't help but not trust him. 

Sirius took over explaining the finer points of the pranks that they planned to do with in the first week. James sat and sort of drifted in and out of the conversation. _I don't know why Cira doesn't like Peter. He is a little slow and he can act more than a little weird at times but he is a good guy. Oh well. Maybe I am just thinking on this to much. _James was snapped out of fantasy land as Lily and Remus came into the compartment. 

Cira jumped out of her seat and ran to give Lily a hug. The two girls embraced for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Lily went over to sit next to her boyfriend of two months, James Potter. Cira then hugged Remus. While they were not as close as her and James, he was still the first to befriend her on there first train ride to the castle. "It's good to see you again Remus! I missed talking with you over the holiday! You would have loved some of the places I went to! We'll have to talk about it when we get to the castle tonight." Cira went back and sat down in her seat. Remus shortly joined her on the small bench. Cira looked over and smiled at him. She had liked him sense second year, but had never actually expressed these feelings to Remus. She new that they were close friends, but Remus had never given her a reason that he wanted more than friendship. So, that is where she left it. 

The five of them were soon joined by one of Cira's close friends, and Sirius's girlfriend, Coral Parker. Soon the six of them were talking and laughing. After about an hour Coral launched into what had happened over her summer. "…so I shoved everything in my bag and stormed out. After that…" Coral was interrupted by the fact that the compartment door slid open. In the door way was a mousy haired, short, pudgy boy. The other three Mauraders shouted different greetings to there friend. Lily and Coral both said hello, while Cira just sat and glared at him. Peter looked over to Cira and shivered as she glared daggers at him. Peter ignored Cira and sat down by the window. They again turned to Coral and finished listening to her story. They talked excitedly as the day grew on. Cira became less and less vocal as the day continued. For some reason her brain just told her to stay quiet. She was afraid to say to much, or anything at all in front of Peter. Again she thought back to the questioning look that James gave her when she flat out said that she didn't like Peter. Maybe she was taking this too far. She didn't know why he bothered her so much. _Just give him a chance, maybe he's not that bad after all. Just give him a chance. _

They arrived to the castle a little after six. As usual the first years took boats across the lake and the rest of the school got into the carriages and were pulled off to the school. Once in the school they headed straight for the Great Hall. Sirius, Coral, James, Lily, Peter, Remus, and Cira made there way to the Gryffindor table. They all sat down and started talking again. Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus were all talking about there wonderful prank that they would pull on the Slytherins. Coral was talking with one of the other sixth year Gryffindors. Lily turned to Cira and looked at her, as if expecting Cira to know what she was thinking. 

Finally Cira gave up trying to guess what Lily wanted and asked, "What is it Lily, so I have something on my face or what?"

Lily laughed. "No, no. I was just wondering, are you interested in Remus?"

Cira froze. No one new about her crush on Remus except for James. _James wouldn't have told her, would he. No, he promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone. I don't think that he would tell Lily. Should I tell her? Oh, god I don't know if I should or not. I mean she is my best friend but, how would she react? Would she tell Remus?_

"Cira? Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"What? Oh, yeah Remus. Um yeah I do like him, I guess."

"Oh my god, Cira. You have to tell him. He would flip out. Oh my god, this is too perfect, you have to tell him. He would absolutely freak!"

"There is no way on earth that I am going to say anything, and you have to promise me that you wont say anything either. Lily, you cant say anything, please?"

"Don't worry Cira. While I am sure that he wouldn't mind learning that you like him, I wont be the one to tell him. Does anyone else know?"

"Um…yeah. I told James in our third year."

"You mean to tell me that you have liked him sense third year and didn't bother to tell me?"

"Um.." Cira was saved from having to answer, as Professor Dumbledore stood up. They had talked trough the sorting and didn't even realize that the professor had stood up until Remus leaned over and told Cira to shut up. 

The Great Hall, now being silent, looked up to there headmaster. He gave them the typical beginning of the year speech and then the food appeared on the table. Everyone was to hungry to talk, so Cira was spared having to answer Lily's looks. 

At the end of the meal, after all of the plates had been cleared away, Lily and Remus lead the Gryffindors to there common room. Everyone had had a long night and went straight up to there dorms, except for Lily, James, Remus, and Cira. Lily and James said there goodnights and then left Remus and Cira alone in the common room. Cira sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire. She sat there for about two minutes and just thought to herself. She was about to get up and go to bed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Can I talk with you for a minute, please?" Remus looked into Cira's soft brown eyes with his cool gray ones. _Just tell her you idiot! Just tell her that you like her and ask her out! Just get it over with you fool. _"I was wondering if, um, if you, um, if you would be, um, able to help us with our prank on the Slytherins?"

Cira looked at him oddly. _This wasn't what he had really wanted to talk to me about. What on earth was making him so nervous? I wish that he would just tell me whatever it was and be done with it._ "Yeah, of course I'll help you guys with the prank. Didn't James tell you that he asked me on the train ride here? Oh well. I'm getting tired so I'm gunna go up to bed, unless there is something else that you wanted to say."

"No that was it. Good night, Cira. Sweet dreams." Before Cira could react, Remus pulled her into a hug. He held her there for a few moments and then let go. "Sorry about that, I'm just going to go to bed. Night."

"Night, Remus. Sweet dreams." Cira's voice was barely above a whisper. 

I hope that everybody likes it so far! Make me even happier and leave me a review! Thanks!!

Cait


	3. The Picture

Thank you all for my wonderful reviews! I am sorry that this has taken me a while to update, I have had a hard time this past 2 years doing anything except for working on my school work. I promise that I will update more frequently from now on.

**Chapter 3**

Cira walked up to her dorm in a daze that night. She didn't know what to think or what to do. It had diffidently been one weird day, that was for sure. Cira could only think about Remus that night. She lay awake for hours that night, thinking to her self, trying to figure out what was going on in her life. She finally drifted off to sleep as the sun rose.

Cira woke early the next morning, after only an hour of sleep. _Six thirty, damn way to early to get up. Oh well, I know wont be getting any more sleep tonight so I might as well get ready. _Cira slowly rolled herself out of bed, walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She turned on the sink, washed her face and then quietly walked back into her room. She then got dressed, grabbed one of her books, and made her way down to the common room. Much to her surprise, she was not the only one who couldn't sleep this morning. James was sitting in the chair closest to the fire, gazing into the flames.

She quietly walked over towards James and put her hands on his shoulders. He smiled and smiled when he saw who his company was. "Hey, James. What are you doing up so early."

"Hey yourself. I should ask you the same question." James smiled again at Cira and turned back towards the fire. "I just couldn't sleep. Thinking about things, ya know."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hey, I was talking to Remus last night and I was wondering, I mean, you didn't happen to say anything to him did you? Because he was acting really odd last night."

"No, Cira, I didn't say anything to him. You know I wont unless you ask me to. But I think that you should say something to him soon. I really think that he likes you Ci, you just have to talk to him. You know that he is really shy when it comes to girls. I mean you have seen him when he is trying to talk to a girl that he likes.

"I don't know James. It's just, how can I be sure. I mean, I don't want to totally screw things up between us if something doesn't work out. What if we did go out for a while and then we broke up. I mean what would happen then. I don't want to loose him as a friend, and I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel that I will be putting our friendship at risk. I don't know if I am willing to do that. Do you get what I am saying at all? Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah I get what you're saying. I am not going to say anything but I think that you need to do something about this and sooner rather that later, alright? You don't want him to think your not interested if you really want something to happen from this. I know its hard but your going to have to make the first move here Cira."

"Yeah I know. I'll talk to him, at some point." Cira waked over to the loveseat and sat down. She opened her charms book and started to look at the charms they would be covering in that days lesson.

After about a hour Coral and Sirius came down into the common room. The four of them then went down to the Great Hall and ate before the rest of the school crowded into the room. They ate and talked and laughed for a good hour before the rest of the school started to filter in. They were soon joined by Lily, Remus, and Peter. Lily sat down next to James and Remus took his seat next to Cira. Peter took a seat across from James, next to Sirius. They sat and talked while Remus, Lily, and Peter ate there breakfast.

Not five minutes after every one had joined them, hundreds of owls came flying into the Great Hall, each owl looking for its owner and dropping there package in from of them. James's owl, Peanut, delivered him a package of homemade sweets for all of us to share from Mrs. Potter. Remus's owl, Tiger, brought him some small things that he had left at home, a copy of the Daily Profit, and a note from his parents. Cira's owl, Kira, brought her some things that she had left at home, along with homemade sweets, a note from her parents and cousins, as well as a picture of her, Lily, James, and Remus last summer on her porch swing. Cira smiled to herself and set the picture down. She looked around her, to Lily reading the note from her mom, James digging into the candy, Sirius and Coral attaching themselves at the mouth, and Remus, looking back at her.

When Cira broke eye contact with Remus she looked down at her plate and blushed. She quickly ate her piece of toast and gathered her things. She looked back up to see Lily staring at her as she stood up and walked from the Great Hall.

Cira's POV

I walked as calmly to the doors of the Great hall and then started to run. I ran through crowds of students both leaving and going to the Great Hall. I continued to run until I had made it to the fifth floor corridor. I then slowed down and walked the rest of the way to the little alcove that overlooked the lake. This was the one part of school that I knew I could go to, and be truly alone. I walked through the tiny entrance way and made my way back to the small room that was there. I sat down next to one of the floor length mirrors and closed my eyes.

This morning had almost been to much. I didn't know if I could handle this wanting any longer. I knew that I really liked him, and yes I had reason to believe that he liked me as well, but I do not know if I could ever tell him how I truly feel. I just don't know what to do.

Remus's POV

I heard something fall to the floor as I watched Cira run out of the room. I looked down and saw a picture frame and bent over to pick it up. It surprised me as I saw a muggle picture of Lily and James sitting on one end of the swing and Cira and me sitting on the other end. I smiled when I thought back to the day that picture was taken. I looked up and saw that Lily was looking at me.

"I should go see where she is. I'll take this with me." I then stood up and walked out, not bothering to see who was walking behind me.

I made it through the crowds of people quickly and was able to hear someone running up ahead of me. Hoping that it might be her I ran to find where she was. I quickly turned a corner on the fifth floor only to see Cira's dark brown hair turn yet another corner. I stopped to listen as, she was no longer running. I quickly made my way over the corner that she turned moments before and looked around it. I could see as she made her way to the end of the hall, to what appeared to be a dead end. I followed at a good distance behind and then made my way towards the crack that she disappeared behind.

As I approached I could tell that this was the alcove that Lily had been talking about last year, the one where Cira always disappeared to when she was having a bad day, or when she wanted to be alone. I peered into the small room and saw her lean her head back against the window that was there. I watched her for ½ hour until I realized that she had fallen asleep. I walked in, picked her up, and managed to get us both back to the common room without attracting any attention.

I walked into an almost empty common room. I looked around and saw that Lily had pulled a chair up to the windows across from the fire and was reading a book. The rest of our house was most likely out on the grounds by the lake, as it was a beautiful day. I looked up as I heard Sirius walking down the stairs. I quickly carried Cira over to the couch and lay her down to sleep. I then walked over to Lily and sat down.

She looked up almost instantly as I sat down next to her. "Is she ok, Remus?"

I smiled softly at Lily, she was truly one of Cira's best friends. "Yeah, Lils, she's alright. I followed her up to the alcove that you told me about last year. She ran all the way up there and then sat down and fell asleep. She must not have slept well last night. I think I'm going to take a walk. I will see you later"

"OK, Remus, I am going to stay here so that someone is here when she wakes up. I will see you later." I stood up and left the room quickly and made my way out to the grounds in front of our school. I then started to walk in the familiar path towards the Shrieking Shack. I had a lot to think about.


	4. AN

I am sorry for the long delay in my updating, and I am sure many people will not be happy with me when I post this update. I am posting this to let all of my faithful readers know that for the time being I am not going to be writing. School has started again and I have become rather busy. I hope that I will be able to pick up the story again soon, but do note that once I start to write again I will probably be making changes to that which I have already posted so you will want to go back and read the chapters over. I am so very sorry for the delay and I hope that I will not be loosing to many readers because of this delay.

Until next time –

Luck Charm


End file.
